craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Performer
)|producer = |camera = Multi-Camera|time = 40 minutes|company = ASM Productions|channel = ASM Network|format = 720p (HDTV) 1080i (HDTV)|run = August 22, 2015 - Present|executive producer = Spencer Manning Aaron Moon}}Ultimate Performer is a reality singing series, scheduled to air during the Fall 2015 Season on ASM Network. The series is hosted by Kenny Wormald and co-hosted by Akiko Solon, with judges Jessie J, Usher, Kristin Chenoweth and Luke Bryan. The series is scheduled to air on Saturdays. Its first season aired from August 22, 2015 to November 22, 2015. On December 5, 2015, ASM Network ordered a second season for the reality singing competition, which is scheduled to premiere on February 2016. Premise The premise of the series is to test the skills of artists and singers as they contend for the title of the Ultimate Performer. Each week, four players will compete to win the weekly round of the game. The player who wins in each week will battle for the semi-finals. A total of ten players will advance to the semi-finals, and four of the ten will advance to the grand finals. The four players each week will perform songs in which they will sing under difficult, frightening, wacky and nasty situations. Each week, there is a total of three rounds. In the first round, each players will perform solo under different situations. In the second round, the players will perform in groups of two. In the last round, the players will perform together. In each round, the judges will each give the players a point ranging from 1 to 4, without repeating a single number for any of the players in each round. The player with the most amount of points in the episode will advance to the semi-finals. The last round of each episode where the player performs as a group gives the players a chance to win cash, even if they do not advance to the semi-finals. In some weeks, there are weekly song themes where all songs performed by the players come from the same category. All weeks also feature a musical guest performance. Cast Host * Kenny Wormald - The main host for the show. Kenny will be the one introducing the players, as well as hosting each episodes from the start to finish. He is also responsible for explaining the task to players. * Akiko Solon - Akiko is the co-host of the series. She will be interviewing each player after they perform. She is also present from start to finish. Judges * Jessie J * Usher * Kristin Chenoweth * Luke Bryan Distractions Usual Distractions * Around The Room - The player has to perform inside a revolving room, made from a hydraulic boxed set, often decorated with a bedroom setting or a living room setting. The set pieces are all made of styrofoam for safety precautions. * Bike Stunts - While being surrounded by professional bikers doing jumping and other stunts on different levelled platforms, players are seated on a platform while performing. * Biker Weather '''- The player sits on a stationary motorcycle in front of a large green screen. While the player performs, he/she experiences different weather as if actually riding the bike, including strong winds, rain, snow, leaves and even hail as a distraction. If used for Round 2, a motorcycle with a passenger car is used instead. * '''Bouncy House - The players stand in the middle of an inflatable platform surrounded by small children jumping up and down. * Boxed Head - players place their heads from the chest up in a transparent box with enclosed tops as they perform, with the hosts placing different live insects and animals inside the box. * Dodgeballoon (Round 3) '''- The players each have six white targets around their body and six audience members are chosen to shoot colored water balloons using cannons onto the targets. The players are eliminated once all the targets have been marked with the colored balloons. The players win cash that accumulates in $100s every second they are not eliminated. The points are determined depending on who is eliminated first, with the last person standing receiving the four points. * '''Don't Topple (Round 3) '''- Specifically used for Round 3, each player stands on a raised narrow square, small enough where their feet fits, where they have to keep their balance while performing. To make things harder, selected audience members get the chance to shoot each player with eggs using special cannons. The platforms are surrounded by inflatable pads for safety when they fall off. The points awarded at the end depends on who stays the longest, with the last man standing gaining 4 points, and the first to fall of gaining 1 point. The players also accumulate cash which increases by $100 every second they don't get eliminated. * '''Extreme Fan - The players perform a song while being blown by a powerful fan, all the while being thrown with random things like feathers, leaves, glitters, and even liquids like water, slime or other nasty liquids. * Feet In - The player perform while being guided through five platforms containing things like worms, cockroaches, eels, spoiled food, etc. * Fill 'Em Up (Round 3) '- Each players performs inside individual glass boxes. The box is then slowly filled with cold water. In cases where the heights of the player affects the game, the water will stop filling at an appropriate level, and other things will be placed in the glass boxes, including frogs, eels, and even snakes. The players can press a button to give up, deeming them eliminated. The players earn cash in increments of $100s and accumulates every second. The points are determined depending on who is eliminated first, with the last person standing receiving the four points. * '''Four-er-Tanks '- The premise of the distraction is the same as Snakes in a Tank. However, there are four different tanks that the player is lowered into. The player has to sing while being lowered in four different tanks for the four parts of the song. Each tanks can contain: Ice cold water, mixed spoiled breakfasts, snakes, eels, frogs, and other disgusting stuff. * 'Jump-A-Cannon '- The players are attached to a harness that lets them jump up on trampolines high enough, and performs while three audience members are chosen to shoot them with plastic balls using three cannons. * 'Mechanical Dragon '- Mechanical Dragon is a version of Mechanical Bull, but a dragon is used instead to add some fun. While performing, the player has to ride the mechanical dragon which goes from slow to fast. The player does not stop until the song finishes, even if he or she falls over an inflatable landing too many times. * 'Mirror Mirror '- In a small set placed on stage, a two way-mirror is placed on one of the walls disguised as a dresser mirror. The player sits in front of the mirror while performing. The audience sees through the mirror to the player. The mirror will automatically open every twenty seconds, with different surprises each time, including a bucket of water splashed at the player, a clown animatronics jumping out the mirror, or even a strong gust of wind. * 'Nine Creatures '- On one end of the stage, nine boxes containing live animals and insects are placed in a line. On the other end, nine other boxes are lined up, but they are empty. As the player performs, he or she has to simultaneously carry each creatures from one side of the room to the other, with the creatures ranging from Snake, to rat, to bunny or even a tarantula. * '''Pop! - Small balloons are attached to the player's body over a layer of protective gear, as they go through a maze of plastic cactus that is sharp enough to pop the balloons but safe enough to prevent harm to the players. * Rotating Wheel - The players are horizontally strapped on to a wheel while it rotates slowly, with the wheel rotating clockwise then counter-clockwise. The wheel is often slanted for safety. * See-Saw-Sing (Round 2) '- Specifically used for Round 2, both players are strapped in to both sides of a mechanical see-saw. During the time of one player's performance, the side they are in will lower down to a tank filled with either snakes, rats, frogs, worms and other creepy crawly creatures. The other player will then be lowered once it is his/her turn to perform the part of the duet. During the part of the song where both players sing simultaneously, the whole see-saw will balance, and will lower itself until both players have their feet in the tank. * '''Shake & Bake '- As the players perform their songs, they are attached to wires that send small shocks to them. They are also thrown all sorts of powders, like flour, by a cannon in front of them. * '''Slip 'N Sing - While standing on an inflatable platform, covered in slipper oil and water, the player has to perform while trying to keep his/her balance as he/she slips on the slippery surface of the platform. * Snakes in a Tank - The player is lowered using a harnessed chair down onto a tank of water, which is then filled with different types of harmless snakes. * Spinning Platform (Round 3) - The players are on a circular platform that spins with ten levels of difficulty, depending on the speed that ranges from 1 to 10. The players also win cash that accumulates in $100s as the platform spins and $1000s as the level changes by 1. The points are determined depending on who falls off first, with the last person standing receiving the four points. * Three Point Shot '''- The player performs in the middle of a full sized basketball court as vigorous basketball players play a game of basketball, distracting the player with ball passes, dribbling and maneuver moves. * '''Water Mania - While the player is performing, equipped with goggles, two audience members are chosen to aim hoses at the player which sprays colored water. * Wind Tunnel - The contestant enters and performs inside an enclosed transparent glass box, that has a fan underneath that blows extreme air upwards. * 'Wrecking Ball '- The player is attached via a harness to a wrecking ball that swings across the stage, controlled by a mechanic pulley. The wrecking ball is surrounded by walls padded with soft pads, with balloons all over. As the wrecking ball swing back and forth, it hits the wall with the player on it. The balloons popping is the extra fun. Halloween Episode Distractions * 'Blood Bath '- The distraction is a variety of Fill 'Em Up, but instead of ice cold water, the tank is filled with blood like substance, which is often mixed with animal organs and maggots. The tank is only filled to the waist of the player and a button is not featured unlike Fill 'Em up. * 'Coffin Ride '- The player is locked into a closed coffin and has to perform while the coffin is rolled around on wheels, and is also hung on air using a harness. The distraction is knowing that you are hanging in the air, with it being jolted around for surprises. * 'Dark & Darker '- The players sit in a boxed set with one of the walls facing the audience being a transparent glass to see the interior. While sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, the lights are dimmed down and a strobe light is the only source of light inside the room, where actors are used to scare the players while performing. Often times, animals will be used including snakes or spiders. * 'Haunted House '- During a halloween-themed episode, each players must perform while going through specially built haunted houses on the backlot of Fanfic Studios. There are three different themes that the judges can pick for each player to go on. The haunted house usually takes the same amount of time to finish as one song. * 'Scarecrows '- The players are attached to a pole like a scarecrow, but instead of straws, the players are fitted with scarecrow outfits that have balloons attached to it. Trained ravens are then released on the stage to pop the balloons one by one until the song ends. * 'Tarantula Aquarium '- The player sits on a chair while performing inside a big glass tank, disguised as an aquarium for tarantulas. The player has to sing while numerous tarantula spiders are crawling around him/her on the branches, on him/her or on the chair. When used for Round 2, two chairs are placed inside the aquarium. Production Filming The reality competition is filmed in Stage 5A at Fanfic Studios in Burbank, California. All episodes are taped live with a live audience. In episodes that are filmed outdoors, the backlot at Fanfic Studios is used. Casting Jessie J, Usher, Kristin Chenoweth and Luke Bryan signed on to be the judges for the first season. For the upcoming second season, Jessie J will be the only judge to stay, with Usher, Kristin Chenoweth and Luke Bryan being replaced.